Such a Wonderful World
by The wiErDos Association
Summary: Seven years... She lived by herself. In a world made for her own happiness only at the expense of her loneliness. All of it will now change when a new world and a new family lie waiting for her in the future.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Sup guys, wiErD here and I've got another inspiration of two stories–err music video or something like that. It's really hard to categorize the other one since this one came out recently which got me a new story idea to it.**

 **As you can see, this is a crossover with one anime/manga to a music video called, Shelter by Porter Robinson & Madeon. This was a collaboration work with A-1 Pictures and Crunchyroll that created a visual video for the music. **

**If you watched it, you'll know the lore about this short video. For those, who didn't watch it yet, I recommend watching it.**

 ***Just a reminder, keep a box of tissue beside you before watching it. There might be some ninjas cutting onions around you that will make your day sad.**

 **With that said, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

 **\- Prologue: Future -**

Pain.

..

..

..

Loneliness.

..

..

..

Sadness.

..

..

The only things that I felt at the reality of my own world.

A world created by my father... To save me **–**

Only at the expense of living on my own, unaware of the things that gone passed in last seven years.

..

..

..

Where am I? Which is the real world that lies beyond this world of mine?

I couldn't even tell where I am.

There's nothing that waits for me in the outside.

..

..

..

This world is only for my protection.

For my happiness.

For my sake.

Against to the harsh truth.

..

..

..

I slept way for a long time.

Waited... to see if there's anyone out there.

Whom I can talk to.

Whom I can rely my trust on.

Whom I can play with.

–Just like that time with my father.

..

..

..

I'm so silly.

There's no such thing as a wish.

..

..

..

How long has it been since I last saw him?

Sleeping in this false world that coated me with joy and kindness.

The memories I have are too vague **–**

But I can still see them,

..

..

..

My father, who dedicated everything in this world just for me.

My father, who spent his whole life raising me as his daughter.

My father, who loved me so much that he sacrificed himself just to save me...

..

..

..

My life, my happiness, my heart.

He protected it all.

Created a place for myself.

A shelter for my innocent self.

..

..

..

Yes, my innocent self.

Against the things that are too complex for me to understand.

Against the horror of truth which I wouldn't realize back then.

..

..

..

These memories are full of sadness.

Yet the message that he left for me taught me something,

..

..

 **–** Even when I realize my own loneliness, I've got to move forward **–**

 _Believing in the future._

 **–** Even when I think about losing all hope, I've got to keep moving **–**

 _Believing in the future._

..

..

A future where I would find happiness once again.

No matter what would become of me from now on,

..

..

There's only one thing that would always stay in my heart,

..

..

..

 _I'm not alone._

..

..

..

These memories will make me stronger and **–**

Will always remind me.

..

..

..

 _I'm not alone..._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

 **A/N: And here's the prologue. I know it's a bit too short for a beginning but come on, I wanted to portray a little bit emotion tied to the story before heading to the main part. Anyways, this is the only time I had to write up again on my stories and it's way too short so I thought about this during those spare times and finished TEJ chapter too.**

 **Don't worry, the other stories will get an update soon once I get back. Anyways, feel free to review about the story. I won't expect any lengthy reviews here since this is just the start but I might at least get some insight on some so ask away.**

 **Oh, and... Like if you cried everytim... in the vid of course, T_T**

 **The feels are strong on this one. T_T**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	2. The End of Solitude

**A/N: Sup guys, wiErD here. As promised, this is the first chapter of the story with the actual plot and the sort. Nothing much to say here except the fact that I kept playing the video over and over again for motivation. (Yeah, I'm weird but that's me. No one can change me bwahaha).**

 **Anyways, here's the first chapter for you all. Hope ya like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the two except for my own plots. All goes to their respective owners or singers or... Whatever–**

* * *

 **\- The End of Solitude -**

..

..

..

A place of silence.

It's been like this since she came here. Every day, she would awaken to find herself floating in this dark blue sea. Her thoughts were blurred and vague. The long slumber must've dulled her mind to even think straight.

She could not feel the coldness of the water. Or maybe she just doesn't want to feel the sensation.

After all, this is her world.

..

..

A world governed for her own control. To manipulate the impossible. To shape and bend the reality over and over to her own liking.

Yes... For seven years, she lived in this world forging her imagination. To sought her happiness by creating beautiful things and touch them in glee. It was a heaven for her. A paradise for some others due to the countless possibilities to shape the world for your own good.

But every now and then, she would always find herself in the same place; forever looking towards the faint light that shines from above the waters.

She wanted to reach it...

She wanted to embrace it.

A bright light of hope that she would always think of where she would find someone to relieve her loneliness.

..

..

At that thought, she lightly frowned.

Her eyes slowly flickered as she drew back her stretched hand from the light. A form of sadness occupied her face. Although this is her world, the light she yearned would never come close to her no matter how much she wanted to.

Not a simple command or a request will ever let her reach that light.

She would just stay here... Alone... In this dark and cold abyss.

Forever gazing at the unreachable place.

..

..

..

Haaa... She felt yearning. Even in this world of hers, there's only one thing that she cannot manipulate or create.

People.

People only lived inside the mind of a person, it can never be replicated or manipulated in this false world, no matter how capable every person can put in his work to create such a thing. They can only be seen in the memories of one's self.

Projected as thoughtful memories that are thought to be our greatest factor that defines us of who we are. The ones who we see as a great figure. The significance of their presence in our lives.

That's how she remembered him... And she was forever grateful of that.

..

..

Even though the truth was already set, she was still grateful for what he did.

He loved her as his daughter.

Saved her from the harsh reality of death.

Protected her from the things that any child wouldn't come to understand.

He created this world to preserve her happiness.

..

..

..

Until the day where she would now come to know it all, he left her a parting message that changed her.

A message that would remind her of those memories that would make her stronger and not weigh her down in sadness. A message that contained the love of a parent and the devotion he'd nurtured to take care of her as his loving daughter.

She was thankful for it. For that, she wouldn't be scared anymore.

She would continue to push forward from now on. Forever believing in the future no matter how painful or sad she can feel.

These memories are what made her realize that she was never alone in the first place.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

"Haaaa~..."

Rin softly breathed out as she finally found herself awake in her room once again. The sight of the three beautiful lamps on the ceiling reminded her of the days she had, witnessing the same sight over and over at the moment of her awakening.

She would always find herself in the same room, consisting of pillows and other fluffy things that would excite a seven-year-old child. Needless to say, she still had a thing for them despite her growing years.

A small window lay beside her bed that showed an endless, white landscape where no one could see the other end.

The silence that lingered around where she would be the only one who would break it when she speaks still remained.

It's all there...

 _'I'm here again... huh.'_

Instead of speaking, she thought out loud.

Her eyes wandered all over the room, scanning if there are any changes although she would not expect much since this place is anything but a part of a false reality.

However, she didn't mind the oddity of her surroundings as she sat up straight and shifted sideways; now staring at the drawer where the picture of herself and her father lay standing on top while the stuffed bear she received from him sat beside it.

She took full attention to the picture as she saw the smiling face of two people, sharing their happiness in that one photo. The joy that they had on those times occupied her empty thought for quite awhile now.

She wondered of the events that happened during that time. A time where her father was still with her.

A frown suddenly replaced her soft lips as she returned back to her own position and faced the ceiling once more. Her left hand was raised to lay down on her forehead as she stared above with a thoughtful expression.

 _'How long has it been since I last remembered them?'_

She breathed out heavily, finally forming into a sigh as she took ease to lighten her heavy heart. It's been a long time since the memories came back to her.

The things that happened before she woke up in this world for the first time.

The things that happened back on Earth.

The things she and her father did on those last remaining moments in that planet, until to the end where they separated from each other forever.

Those events kept flashing back every now and then like a never-ending film. She knew the truth behind this world and why she was alone and yet...

..

..

...she still kept dreaming of a wish to live her life with others. It's pretty hard to think something like that. Even now, she's still living in her own world. A world fabricated by her own father to sought her happiness.

But at the same time, granted her loneliness.

For once, she wanted to get out of this world–

..

..

..

In an instant, she suddenly jolted up straight as if something clicked inside her to make her fully awake. Her eyes stared momentarily on her blanket where her feet are covered. A spark of energy coursed through her body as she recalled back the recent thought.

 _'Out... from this world.'_

This was her first time thinking such a thing. Who would have the audacity to leave in this near perfect world where you can do everything you want?

Then again, she longed for a company and she never even thought of anything of how to get out of this world. After all, there's no way of knowing what's ahead once she gets out. She never thought of the possibilities that might come ahead once she manages to get out of her world.

What lies beyond this world is the true reality.

A place where she would see her own true self; not her current self which she fabricated to visualize her ideal self. She wondered about all of that and at that moment, she realized...

...the thoughts she'd been having is a sign of her growing up. Learning to understand the things that she couldn't comprehend before, it was starting to get to her.

An expression of joy was present on her face. Maturity often comes around her age although a bit late but still...

...it was a sign that she was starting to think ahead towards the future.

 _'But is it really alright?'_

A sense of doubt suddenly crept to her as soon as she thought more about her future.

Once, she gets out of the simulation, what then?

What will she face afterward? What kind of future lies ahead of her?

She didn't know... but in every possibility, she didn't know what her next objective would be. Getting out of this world is one thing but what happens after that?

That's the kind of thing she would expect later on. Not to mention, the first sight of the true reality that lies beyond this fabricated reality.

It scares her but at the same time, excites her. The thrill of excitement was evident as if she feels elated despite the uncertainties that lie ahead of her. She looked again towards the white landscape and lightly smiled at the thought.

After a brief moment, she then turned towards her nearly-forgotten tablet. It was her only tool in manipulating this world. Her mind was preoccupied with the things ahead that she left it almost forgotten.

She opened up the lock screen and then a small notification popped up before it.

 _"No messages in 371 days."_

Rin blew a light sigh... These numbers would keep on going; maybe even longer than seven years. It's been a year since she last read her father's final message. Although she felt happy for it, she also soon began to feel lonely once more. She wondered just how much time she wasted in this world.

She lived in this world for eight years all in all.

"Maybe... I should do something about it."

Finally, her voice cuts through the silent atmosphere as soon as she expressed her thoughts through her mouth. It seemed strange to think of speaking at all since she always speaks inside her mind.

Well, at least this is a new experience for her.

Going back to what she said, she leaned back to her pillow and clicked on the drawing tool. She had to think first but to do that, she would have to occupy herself with something. Drawing would be the best option since it has been like that from the start. She had nothing else to work on other than that but she didn't mind the slightest bit.

She took out a fabricated drawing tool and began drawing on the tablet. At the same time, the white plain outside began to shape around in accordance with her drawings. Rin simply drew a simple grassland which then adorned with clouds hovering above the skies.

The system familiarized her creation and began to shape the reality into that of her own drawing. The familiar room disappeared as the landscape took the form of her drawing, removing everything except herself. A warm breeze swept through the endless plain of grass, bending the field in its grace. Her hair brushed majestically and felt its warmth.

She laid peacefully on the soft grass and played with her drawing tool in her fingers, thinking what she would do next.

However, she felt uncertain on what to draw next. Her hand froze in place as her mind went into a long pause. For some reason, she could not draw anything beyond this grassy field.

 _'Strange... I can't think of something...'_

As a result, she simply gave up and placed her tablet beside her. She stared at the bright sky in wonder once again.

That's when the thought struck her.

How can she even get out of this world?

She thought about the things outside of this realm but this is the first time she asked herself of how to get out? The tablet contains no such option of exiting this simulation which left her with nothing in the process.

"Oooh... How did I miss thinking that?" She voiced out funnily to herself of the absurdity of her thoughts of getting out in this inescapable world.

Will she die here?

Will this be her final frontier and face the harsh reality of being trapped in this inescapable heaven?

She didn't know and she didn't care.

As to give optimism to her hopeless situation, she lightly chuckled.

"If there's one thing I would desire right now, it would be leaving this world to find out about everything..." She voiced out to the heavens as if wishing it.

She knew her wish couldn't be fulfilled. She already lived her life here in solitude. And it shall probably stay that way forever, avoiding the true reality that lies beyond it.

..

..

..

What she didn't know, however, is that a voice suddenly voiced out into thin air as if hearing her words.

..

..

 ** _"Is that what you desire?"_**

..

..

Rin could only widen her eyes in surprise at the sudden reply. After all, this is the first time she heard a voice other than hers to be heard in this simulation. However, her surprise turned to disbelief as her surroundings suddenly blurred.

The grassy plains were replaced by a coat of darkness. Her body felt the coldness of the water, indicating that she was underwater. The tablet disappeared and the once beautiful scenery was gone in an instant. She breathed out in panic that created bubbles that shot up to the endless surface.

A faint light shines over her surroundings but the majority of it were still covered in the thick of darkness.

..

..

 ** _"Is that what you desire?"_**

 _.._

 _.._

Alas, the voice she nearly forgotten came back with the same question. The tone sounded vague and ominous, unlike from her father. She can clearly assume that it was a somewhat different person other than him or her.

Due to the sea-like environment, she could only speak her thoughts.

..

..

 _'What do you mean...?'_

 _.._

 _.._

 ** _"Do you desire the truth outside of this paradise?"_**

 _.._

 _.._

 _'I-I don't know what you mean–'_

 _.._

 _.._

 ** _"Are you prepared to learn the truth behind this false realm?"_**

 _.._

 _.._

 ** _"Are you prepared what lies ahead of you?"_**

..

..

At that moment, she stopped speaking and took heed of the questions laid out for her. These questions indicate the world outside the simulation. She doesn't know if this was intended by her father or not if she had the thought of finally leaving this accursed place.

The questions about the outside world are programmed to question her determination to face the truth.

This is the tipping point of her life.

Will she accept the decision to find out the real world? And finally leave this place forever?

A place where everything wouldn't appeal to her own commands and wishes.

A place where the actual reality lies in store for her.

Unlike from this world, the outside could contain things that would complicate her understanding.

Can she really be prepared for those outcomes?

Is she really determined to finally step out from her innocent shell and learn the things that would eventually come together of why she was sent here, why she was in that place and why she was all alone?

Rin could only put her hands close to her chest. The final decision is now in her own choosing. She wouldn't expect things would go quickly this way. But she remembered her father's words.

She would need to keep moving forward, no matter what lies ahead. Even though it's too hard or too sad to venture on, she will have to keep believing in the future.

..

..

..

At that moment, she finally decided.

With a deep breath as a sign to her final say to this world, she finally uttered the words she wanted to say.

"YES."

Instead of answering her, the voice simply faded into nothingness and the black world was forever shined in the bathe of warm light that illuminated everything, including herself. She could only shield her eyes until the light finally swallowed her and blinded everything as a result.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

 ** _PPPPSSSSSSHHHHHHHH*_**

The sound of steam sizzling out from a loosened tube was the first thing she heard as Rin finally got her senses working again. More tubes detached itself from her atrophied body as her consciousness finally returned to the real world.

Her vision was blurred and dulled, probably due to the eight-year-long sleep within the simulation. Waking up is not as normal as she thought it would be back in her own world as she found her strength at its weakest.

Fortunately, she can shift her head and move around to see much of her surroundings.

"Aaah... I'm back." She whispered in a weak tone despite her weakened body as a result of the improper posture she was in right now.

She felt pain all over her body but she ignored it. It was the first time she felt something like pain. All of this was new to her but it didn't stop her from getting to know more about her current situation.

Aside from her body in a weakened state, she looked around and saw multiple buttons and interfaces lie displayed in front of her. A series of faint clicks and sounds entered her ears in a disorganized pattern.

One thing caught her attention was the bear that lay beside her, similar to that of her bear back in the simulation.

It would seem like her father programmed it inside her world to play with. A light smile crept to her lips at the thought. At least, she knew that he was very thoughtful of her.

Taking her attention away from the bear, she now faced back to the last tube that still remained attached to hers. Her grown hands finally restored enough strength as it lifted for the first time in years of slumber towards the tube.

She struggled to maintain her composure between her hands since she still lacks the practice to familiarize her actual body. Every attempt to lift them higher is like putting more weight that would crush her hands in the process.

Her fingers touched the metal component and felt its coldness. It was way cooler than it was when she was in that dark ocean.

Nevertheless, she focused her attention as she twisted its mechanism and gave its last howl of steam.

And with that, the remaining support of her body is finally detached. Rin could've stumbled forward and crash headfirst to the floor if not for the sudden adrenaline that rushed inside her body, resulting in moving it on the other side.

Finally freed from the clutches of the tubes, she rested on the large seat and faced the dark sky which is only consisted of millions of faint lights in the distance. She breathed out heavily as if she sustained tiredness over that one simple task.

Truth be told, she never expected this to be that hard. Unlike from her own world, her body was in perfect shape but here, she's greatly weakened due to the slumber.

Even as lifting a hand would cause her immediate strain.

"Haaah... Haaah... Haaah~" She stabilized her breathing to take a moment to recompose herself.

Her vision started to adjust itself as she began to see the clear view of her surroundings. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down. She slowly looked around and saw nothing but blackness outside of this mysterious contraption.

Only the small lights of the stars alone shine brightly against the darkness. She turned around and examined the detached tubes that were attached to her body. This must be the device that inserts her consciousness to her own world.

Judging from the sharp point at its tip, they were built to puncture through her skin in order for the device to work on its use.

She tried lifting her hand once more which doesn't seem hard to do so from before and examined the part where one of the tubes were punctured. There's not but a small dot visible on her skin.

She expected to see a wound but there seems to be no type of injury she had when injected to her years ago.

Her bewilderment soon turned into surprise as she noticed the dot instantly disappearing as if healing the whole part itself and restored her skin.

"Hnn..." She released a confused expression as she lifted her other arm and decided to move around.

Years of slumber had numbed her body of its familiarization of movement like that of a small child, learning her first steps without a help of a parent. In her case, she was already grown up and her mind easily adapts itself once again to its environment.

She moved her fingers, locking them into a fist then into an open palm. Her expression was full of curiosity and eagerness to learn the things she missed in her sleep.

After that, she proceeded to stretch them forward to give a bit of flexibility around her arms. So far, her body has started to return much of its strength, giving her the ability to move much more.

It was then, she turned towards her feet. The seat was bit huge for her so she tried swinging her legs slowly in mid-air

As careful as she is, she took her time to finally have them familiarize to their movement.

However, as she continues to train herself, a reflecting image of her face caught her attention as her eyes stopped for a moment and looked at it in curiosity. Her joy turned to a halt as she slowly leaned towards the glass in wonder.

..

..

She was so preoccupied with a lot of new things that she almost forgot to take a look at her real self. A sense of warmth and astonishment was present on her face as she finally saw her true self.

Her hair sported of an untidy brown color that cascaded down to her shoulders and back. The length of her hair was much longer than she had back in the simulation and her real eyes dyed in the same color.

This is the first time she actually saw her true self. She'd seen herself back in her memories as a child but years of spending most of her time in the simulation made her forget what she is like.

She slowly lifted her left hand in which the image followed the same, mimicking her actions as she placed it in front, touching the glass in joy.

"This... This is me..."

She voiced out blankly before tears started to form around her eyes before eventually breaking down in pure happiness.

This is actually her; the real her in this true world.

All of her thoughts were instantly replaced with happiness as she let her tears streak down her cheeks, gazing at her reflection. It was a joyful moment for her to finally see herself as a real person who lived as child and daughter to her father.

Not bounded by the fabrics of illusion, she saw herself and finally accepted it. The memories of herself as a child played back inside her head along with her father who walked alongside her, exploring many places and enjoying their time together as a family.

She was happy because she finally found herself.

..

..

Adjusting her hair towards her back, she adored the last moments before turning back to the stuffed bear beside her.

She grabbed it gently and remembered all the moments she had with him.

"Thank you..."

..

..

..

Rin placed the bear back and decided to take a further look around. Since she managed to look at herself, she also noticed that her clothes were a bit torn. Judging by their size, it must be the same clothes that she wore back when she was still a child.

Oh, how it amazes her to see that she grew a lot and eventually tearing it in those years. Unfortunately, there isn't any spare supply of clothes for her own age around the ship so she decided to move on.

After a few minutes, she managed to take a full observation of her current situation.

It would seem like she was inside in some sort of a small ship in which she remembered from her memories where her father had built for her to save her from the impending doom of their world.

The events regarding that are still unclear for her. She had little knowledge of the background of that disaster but it made clear for her that she somehow survived that and lived through a simulation to hide all the truth from her.

All of it were made possible because of her father.

But from where she's standing now, it might also be a possibility that she is the only last human alive.

She had no recollection of other people aside from her family. Even going back when she was still on Earth, there're no people seen in the places she and father visited in their last moments.

At that thought, she pondered–

..

..

Where are the others?

It's true that she's still immature to think such things but she wanted to think of a possibility that there might be some other humans out there, searching for others such as her.

But then again, she's only left with almost nothing about her past.

Only the memories of her father remained since most of her time had been inside the simulation.

..

..

She would've been happy, to say the least if such news about other surviving humans is mentioned from her memories. She longed to see the company of others. Even though she escaped from the false world, it doesn't change the fact that she's still alone out here in this dark and empty space.

Interfaces from the ship's controls continue to function as she looked at them in curiosity. She doesn't know how any of these work so she decided to leave it as it is and think for herself.

However, during her time of taking a full examination of the ship, she noticed a warning from one of the control interfaces. Despite the complexity of their structure, she was still able to understand some of its words since it was derived from their language.

One thing bothered her, though.

A message of warning came from the ship itself.

..

..

 _"Life sustenance approximation: 6 hours left."_

..

..

She knew what it meant. And she knew that this place isn't going to last long. It's been a long time ever since she slept in a simulation. The life of the ship isn't built to give her enough time to spend inside for an eternity.

At that moment, she only frowned.

A joy that once housed her beautiful smile was overthrown by a shred of sadness and regret. There's nothing for her to do about it. The time was already set in place even if she managed to get out early.

It's just that she never had a chance to seek for her future. A life where she would meet others and that she may able to end her loneliness but–

..

..

This is reality.

This is not something she can just manipulate to prolong for a long while. She does not hold any power to change the rules. This is not her world.

The warning soon began to blare soundly across the ship as the remaining hours continued to count down to the last minute. She simply sighed, deprived of energy to look around like she did moments ago.

Well, what else she can do other than looking around in this tiny space?

Her time is limited.

Sooner or later, this ship will lose its function and she will also wither out and die. Perhaps it's inevitable to avoid your death. After all, her father faced his own with a smile, content that he'd done all he could to fulfill his wish.

But for her, she could not fulfill it.

Seeing herself trapped in an endless vacuum of space where no one can find you or even help you, there's pretty not much of a choice to do something. All she had is the stuffed bear from her father.

"Haaaah... I guess, I should really stop here." She sighed, picking up the bear while talking to herself.

"Maybe this is as far as I can go... Maybe it's best if I just remained in that place in these last moments."

She muttered sadly, wanted to find comfort to the lifeless toy that couldn't speak right back to answer her.

"Ah... I'm so stupid, aren't I? Me talking to a toy at this time."

She put back the bear beside her and simply rested her head, facing the dark sky. The life support of the ship still had 5 hours until its final depletion. This might be a perfect time for her to sleep for good.

She wouldn't want to wait for the time to run out. It'll only cause her more fear and despair if she decided to wait it out. Her last remaining moments would be just to put herself into one last sleep before finally fading out into darkness.

There will be no more simulations that will guide her consciousness back to her world. For the first time, she will sleep in her dreams.

 _'Even though it was just short, I'm glad that I made out to see all of it... Thank you for everything, otou-san.'_

She rested once more, feeling the dozy sleepiness welling up inside her body as she looked at the night sky one more time before finally putting herself into slumber.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

 **"–rning! Unknown an... detected...!"**

..

..

 **"–ing! Un... anomaly detected!"**

A loud blare shook the brunette awake as her eyes flickered at the wailing alarm of the ship that's been going on around for quite some time. The red blaring lights filled the dark space inside the ship as Rin tries to readjust herself once again.

Her sleepiness was gone in an instant, prompting to focus mainly on the source of the sound that awoke her.

 **"Warning! Unknown anomaly detected!"**

The words became clear to her as her senses returned back to normal and understood the warning. She looked at the life support of the ship and noticed that there's still an hour left.

Strange...

How come the ship would warn her if there's still time?

 **"Warning! Unknown anomaly detected!"**

Another wave of sounds blared through the interfaces as the ship goes off into a high alarm, finally getting the brunette to look what was in front of her.

"W-What–"

She cut off in mid-sentence as her eyes gazed towards a large swirl of clouds a few kilometers away from her ship. The swirl was huge despite the long distance away from the ship however, she further noticed the true problem as the ship continues to move at a high speed towards it.

The slow vibrations were felt inside the hull of the ship as the speed increases further, prompting the girl to look around in panic, hoping for a key to push her ship out of the swirling vortex.

Adrenaline rushed inside her body, combined with fear and distraught as the vortex grew larger by the minute.

"HELP!"

She cried for help, desperately wanting to get out of this nightmare as soon as possible. However, there's no one around to help her. Even her voice cannot pass through the thick metal contraption surrounding the ship which is seemingly pointless to shout at no matter how hard you try it.

But she kept on shouting. Praying that someone might've answered to her call and save her from this swirling vortex of death.

..

..

However, it was too late...

As the gravity continues to pull the ship towards it, Rin could only hug her bear and brace herself as the vortex spew out an immense blinding light in front of her ship and all its surroundings. The lights shined into several rays and blinded everything, including the endless night sky.

Rin wanted to get out of this place but her vision was soon swallowed in the stream of light, unaware of what would be the end of her after this.

There was nothing to see.

Everything is bathed in light. Her eyes could not even see the actual thing that blinds her. She even wondered where she is now.

She remembered tales from her father about people who died are sent into a place they call heaven. He said that it was full of light and peace. She wondered if this is the place where people go at the end of their life on earth.

However, she suddenly felt warm and light for some reason. As if she was floating in the air. But there's no such thing as a place like that. After all, she was on a ship.

Noticing these odd occurrences, she finally realized that she's in a dream.

But something's wrong...

The light soon fades around her vision and noticed that she is in fact, inside the ship. She felt the stuffed bear she was hugging and the interiors are becoming more visible. The only thing different around her is the view outside the ship.

There, she saw a blue sky and beautiful clouds moving overhead. Something that is quite off from what she saw back then which is only a sky full of stars. A blinding ball of light shines above them as it gave a warm feeling down towards her skin. A deep cool breeze swept past her surroundings. Everything is same as that of her own world.

She initially would've suspected that she returned to the simulation if not for the interior of the ship that lay visible around her.

The blaring sounds are silent and the interfaces that lay glowing around her are broken. In fact, they seemed heavily damaged beyond repair. She saw multiple cracks and sparks coming out all around the place as if the ship crashed or some sort.

Her thoughts went into full confusion as she decided to move her body.

"Kuh–"

She winced as a searing pain was felt over to her left abdomen which prompted her to turn her focus towards it and found a deep bruise. She must've gotten it after the whole ordeal that happened earlier.

As a result, she could only sit around helpless to move freely due to the pain. She gritted her teeth to suppress the pain and shifted around to ease her body a bit.

It didn't stop her to assess her situation, though.

Rin shifted her head, looking around to some other parts of the ship and saw its broken state. Sparks are seen from all around the electronics and a couple of rising smoke can be seen in the other places.

The window is already broken, allowing the wind to enter as she breathes calmly to stabilize herself.

"W-Wha... What is this place?"

She muttered as she saw trees from the distance and some surrounding the ship as well. Everything from the outside seemed completely off for some reason. There is a blue sky above her along with trees and grass that she saw in the distance.

This only increased her uncertainty of the place.

..

..

Knowing that sitting around wouldn't help her reassess her surrounding, Rin decided to move despite the wound. She carefully stood up between her feet and guided her path towards the broken windshield in front where she could find her exit fast.

Shards of broken glass punctured her naked feet as she moved towards it. The wreckage of the ship was dangerous for someone like her. Even so, she pushed forward, finally putting both her hands over to the ledge and pushed her body forward before falling towards the soft grass that soothed her landing.

Her body felt warm as soon as she got herself out of the ship and simply breathed out. The injury on her left abdomen is making it hard for her to think things straight. She opened her eyes once more and finally noticed that she was resting on a soft grass.

She continued to feel confused about her surroundings as she looked sideways and saw the full condition of her ship.

It was completely torn apart. The back of the pod was ripped out, separating her from the engine part where most of the smoke is seen. Metal shards and debris are scattered everywhere in the forest-like environment and a small crater where the ship landed can be seen a few meters away.

She wondered why she crashed in the first place. No–more importantly, what kind of place is this?

This surely isn't a simulation. Despite the environment around her, she doesn't have any tablet to manipulate it.

A breeze swept past her figure, giving off a rustling sound of leaves from the trees around her. She saw the branches moving naturally before stopping as soon as the wind passed by. She turned towards the direction of the wind and staggered her way a bit further.

The forest seemed to follow a small path in which she trudged on. Her bruise continued to induce more pain every time she tried to move further but she wanted to get a bit of a view of exactly where she is.

Every step feels a lot heavier and her consciousness is starting to drift apart due to the stress she put on her atrophied body. Yet, she pushed further.

She desired to explore the unknown world. A world different from hers where she would find a company to end her loneliness. She panted heavily as her body reaches to her limit.

Sweats formed around her face as she fell on her knees, looking at the soft ground in exhaustion. She breathed out heavily to collect enough strength to progress on.

Not yet... She can't stop here...

She wanted to see the world she desired. A world filled with joy from other people where she can talk to.

She held her breath one more time and delivered one more push to walk further to the path. Holding to her knees, Rin slowly stood up with determination and made one final push. The trees around her slowly became lesser and lesser with each step she takes on the path.

"Haaah... Haaah... Haaah..."

Her pants finally became loud and with a big and final stretch of her legs, she finally made it outside.

The path shone brightly in her eyes before instantly vanishing as it showed a large view of landscapes before her. A wide stretch of land and forests that reaches even towards the far horizon, is seen from her eyes.

A huge swept of breeze fluttered her hair as the sight of a new world is etched into her memories. Mountains that reaches as far her eyes can see and birds and other animals of unseen nature roam in the wilds.

This isn't a dream.

She's alive and inside here in this mysterious world.

"It's real... This is real...!" She muttered, unbelievably surprised.

..

..

She could hardly contain her joy that she forgot to look after her bruise and started to feel more pain than ever before. As a result, she simply dropped to the ground, clutching her injured part in pain.

Her body was over the limit and the sore pain from overexertion gave away the last bits of her strength to her feet that caused her to fall down in the process. Her vision started to blur out blackness as her consciousness held on to the last minute.

Despite all the things and the life she saw outside, she was left alone with no one to help.

Her body lay in pain and her still weakened body succumbs to numbness. She could hardly feel both her hands and her legs as her eyes drifted off slowly into unconsciousness.

..

..

As if to answer her call, words that she last heard before fading out resounded inside her mind as she felt her body being carried off somewhere from the soft grass and into something warm.

"Hang on there. We're gonna get you home."

* * *

 **A/N: Sup guys! Here's the first chapter for you guys. It's still pretty lackluster since it doesn't put much of a progress to the story but nonetheless, a progress. I'll make sure I'll put up more progress on the next chapter since it would be the actual introduction of Rin towards Fairy Tail's world. In case, you didn't notice, I added a time-skip (1 year) after the video where Rin had already read her father's final message which now turns Rin to 18.**

 **Anyhow, what are your thoughts about this first chapter? Is it lacking or decent? Feel free to ask me questions in PMs. Though I won't guarantee a swift reply just yet since I still got school.**

 **Well, thanks for reading and once again,**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out… … …**


	3. Light

**A/N: Sup guys, wiErD here. As promised, here's the second chapter for you all. Hope ya like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the two except for my own plots. All goes to their respective owners or singers or artists. Yeah... just gonna keep mentioning them until I finish.**

* * *

 **\- Light -**

A dark world surrounding her very self.

The endless space of nothingness first entered her visions. An infinite black sky, a bottomless abyss and an endless horizon which no eye can see the very end.

How did she end up here?

Her memories reminded her of a beautiful landscape. A free world governed with life, unlike hers. A dream she longed to achieve to see with her very own eyes.

So why was she in this eternal void of darkness?

She didn't know as her heart tells her so.

Just when she was starting to see the light of that new world, why would she fall in this dark and lonely place?

It's like the same to her own world―only this time, there was no tablet for her to change this scenery.

...

Different negative thoughts circled her head as she laid down her knees, hugging them tightly in tears. Sadness occupied her heart and soul as if the darkness gradually eats her away into oblivion.

She didn't do anything wrong―

 _So why did she have to suffer like this?_

More questions surfaced inside her mind, battling her actions like a neverending storm. She remained composed as she kept it all into herself, though it's hardly noticeable due to the tears appearing in her eyes.

They fall like clear drops into the dark.

It was then her desperate words came into light.

"Please... I-I don't want this..."

...

Her voice quivered in fear of the darkness surrounding her. The pain that she felt inside her heart grows ever stronger the longer she stays in this place. She wanted someone to end it.

"I don't want to be alone... Someone..."

...

Her words continuously muffled along with the sobs that go in between. There was no one around her to respond. Nothing but the silence that filled the atmosphere around this world.

She knew there won't be any kind of hope for her in this situation. She thought she would be ready to face her future and acknowledge her own loneliness but it seemed like it wasn't like that. Her frightened state simply betrayed that thought.

Even though the words she took hold from her father was a sign of support to face her reality, the long bearing feeling of being isolated from everything is just too much for her to handle. She needed someone to hold against those painful thoughts.

 _"Someone... help me..."_

...

Her last words echoed faintly across the darkness.

And a tear from her eyes dropped from her face as it made a long splash that echoed through the silence of this world.

Her head buried deep beneath her arms that kept her legs close like a frightened child. She sat there alone as the silence comforted her. She closed her eyes, disregarding the tears that continued to streak down to her cheeks along with her muffled sobs.

...

It was then, a small ray of light penetrated through the thick of darkness. Something that immediately caught her attention as she slowly lifted her head and gazed at it in surprise.

It was her sign of hope.

Her tears stopped almost immediately and the weighing sadness slowly begins to disappear from her heart. A sudden longing replaces it as she slowly stood up from her seat and began to walk towards it.

She lifted up her left hand, wanting to touch it for the first time. A sense of warmth finally embraces her body once more―something similar she felt back then before losing her consciousness.

The darkness behind her slowly crumbles as the light grew bright. The blinding rays obscured her eyes to see what lies beyond.

Little by little, it eventually took hold of everything, cleansing her world in a sea of light much brighter and hopeful than what she used to imagine back in her own paradise.

Her eyes slowly began to close at the sudden invasion of drowsiness.

Though in the midst of that process, a series of images surfaced right before her very eyes.

A memory that she found unfamiliar...

A man's back... A scaly scarf wrapped around his neck... And strands of pink hair that fluttered in the wind.

She remembered.

It was the source of the warmth that soothed her to sleep after all that pain.

Her mind finally felt at ease. She gave in to the warmth that carried her away from the darkness―that carried her away from her loneliness.

..

..

* * *

The sight of a wooden ceiling first entered to her vision as Rin slowly woke up from her sleep. Her eyes flickered themselves open, trying to overcome the still dwelling sleepiness inside her body.

Her face remained calm and peaceful. Her lips were partially left open as her faint breaths blow out from her system after taking a deep breath. Her body laid on a bed with a pair of pillows and a blanket to cover her body. She embraced the soft cushion of the furniture as she calmly laid down for a few minutes.

...

 _'Where... Where am I?'_ She mentally asked herself since there was no one around to answer. She knew that from the start since she wasn't able to talk to anybody but herself.

But that question soon sprung her awake.

With a sudden realization, Rin immediately sat up straight on her bed in shock. Her eyes stared right at her covered feet as she remembered her recent memories.

 _'A dream?'_

She described it when she found herself in a dark world alone―almost at the brink of despair until a mysterious light shown her the path and then...

...

The glimpses of her last memories when she was still awake resurfaced. She had no recollection of those memories but one thing's for certain.

Someone carried her away from that place.

To further prove her evidence, her eyes now finally shifted away from her lower part and gazed at the unfamiliar room around her. A couple of glass windows are seen across the room, each lining up to the beds placed in front of them. The sunlight penetrated through the hollow glass and displayed its magnificent rays while also indicating the start of an early morning.

The chirping sounds of birds soon entered her ears.

―Something she didn't hear in a long time. Or rather, it's something she heard for the first time ever in her whole life.

She glanced about to one of the windows where she could locate the source of the noise. A sense of shock and awe overflowed her as she saw them with her very own eyes. Just like the ones she read from the books her father provided her during her time in the simulated world, their appearance is almost similar.

Their merry high-pitched sounds within their nest resounded through her ears as they bathe in the warmth of the light outside.

After that, she then turned her attention towards the interior of the room once more. Another set of beds were seen lined up beside her own.

Everything seems to be human-made. The structure of the wooden furniture seen around the place very much alike which only made her certain to think in realization.

...

Quickly settling her blanket sheet away from her feet, Rin scrambled to the floor and tried to stand properly. Surprisingly, her body was in good shape as it was the same when she walked around the simulation. Also, she took a good look on her current features as she found herself slightly taller in the process.

 _'Strange...'_

Her words directed themselves over to her developed body. She never really taken heed of the rest of her body as she was only focused on seeing the reflection of herself at that time on her ship. Seeing herself a bit developed than her usual self is kinda surprising.

Not to mention, her body doesn't seem that weak anymore as she was able to move around quite easily without feeling weary as a result.

Her clothes were also worn anew. She wore a simple white dress top with short frills just a few inches below her shoulders. A light brown short is adorned for her lower body part which fits exactly right for her size.

Clearly, these weren't hers.

Rin gave a few tests on her grown body as she tried walking slowly across the aisle. Her bare feet touched the hard wooden floor, feeling the cold of a real object for the first time. She gave a slight flinch in response to the foreign ground but she quickly adapted to it.

A nervous feeling soon washed over her as she finally made to the door leading outside.

...

She was unsure what to do once she opened it. A lot of things popped into her mind, thinking of what to expect afterward. A mix of excitement and uncertainty filled in her until her mind finally decided.

She turned on the knob where her hand was placed and gently pushed the door open.

Her eyes blinked in surprise as the outside led her to another larger portion of the place. A wide corridor stretches far from both sides, each having a flight of stairs leading down. It seemed like she is currently standing on the second floor but that isn't the reason behind her moment of shock.

The interior of the huge hall can be seen from above. Multiple sets of long tables and chairs were lined up in an orderly fashion with a space at the center, leading towards a huge door located at the end and to some sort of a bar counter on the other end.

There were still no signs of people yet within the area as the silence lingered throughout the atmosphere.

Rin moved again once more, making her way over to the ledge to take a better look. The ceiling above is adorned with huge sturdy wooden planks that serve as the place's roof structure against the heat outside. Other wooden pillars stood in some places, attached with intricate lamps serving as light for the dark.

Several more windows plastered on the each side and Rin could only look in amazement of such a place.

She never saw a place of something this medieval in her life though there are some things that weren't exactly part of the medieval culture but it still surprised her nonetheless.

After a few minutes, she proceeded downstairs. This time, she was able to take a full glimpse of the place as she saw the bar counter with different plates, and other utensils lined up in a huge wall behind. A set of bar stools lay standing before the counter as she slowly walked further and examined them.

Her curiosity of the place lingered as she dragged herself to touch the surface of the bar in wonder. There was not a shred of dust left as if it was cleaned properly... and recently.

Her fingers trailed along as she walked to the other side, feeling the smooth surface.

Surely, these were made for people like her but...

―She glanced around and even towards the huge doors with a deep frown.

 _'No one's here...'_

A sense of depression washed over her as she felt the very same thing ever since she got out of her own world. It is as if her loneliness kept mocking her feelings of hope in every way possible that she could even barely think about wanting to see someone like her.

She thought about giving up until a voice soon cut through her train of thought.

...

"Ara... You're already awake?" A sweet voice declared, presumably behind her as soon as someone saw her standing near the bar counter.

It was her first time hearing someone else's voice...

...A voice of another person.

She quickly turned around to see if she didn't mishear those words. Her eyes soon gazed at a woman standing behind her.

A woman whose height is almost as similar to hers; her being slightly taller than her just a few inches. Her hair is white with a couple of strands cascading both over to her shoulders and back. One thing caught her eye was her bangs being tied upwards, showing her forehead in the process.

A pair of blue orbs occupy her eyes and a sweet smile was seen transitioned on her lips as she looked at her in relief. She happens to be wearing some sort of a waitress outfit and her actions are comparably similar to that of a neat and elegant lady.

Rin failed for a good response, seemingly overwhelmed at the fact that there's really someone out here other than her. It's her first time seeing someone like her so the shock definitely caused her to stutter.

The woman showed a calmer smile, seeing that she didn't reply right away.

"Are you okay?" She asked again which this time, caught her attention to finally speak to her.

"E-Eh?" Came the stuttered response.

"Hmm... It seems like your body is in good condition but are you really alright to be walking around? You're not tired, aren't you?" The woman approached her, leaning her head sideways as she checks her current condition.

Seeing how she was being asked directly, Rin couldn't help to avoid the question so she spoke.

"I-It's alright! I-I'm fine!" She replied frantically as if not wanting to let the woman worry any further.

Her response somehow relieved the white-haired waitress as she stopped checking and gave a warm smile.

"I see... That's good. Well, the place isn't exactly open at the moment but you can settle down if you want. It'll be a matter of time before everyone arrives here." She proceeded to head over to the counter and started tending to her duties, leaving the brunette standing near one of the bar stools, seemingly in a daze.

Rin eventually snapped back to her own mind as she turned around to the woman behind her with more pressing matters onto her own hands.

"W-Wait! Where am I? How did I end up here?"

"Oh, I suppose he should be the one answering that since he carried you all the way here to get you treated right away. He never told me about anything yet so I don't know about it. He took off just recently to do some jobs but I guess it might take awhile before he comes back, though." She explained which somehow got Rin breathing a sigh of relief for some reason.

"Ah, I see..."

 _'So it wasn't a dream after all... This is real...''_

"I didn't catch your name by the way." The woman beside her began to ask.

"R-Rin..."

"Oh, I see... I'm Mirajane by the way. Nice to meet you." The woman called Mirajane reached out a handshake. Rin felt dumbfounded at the exchange as she stared at her hand as if it's something new.

After all, she never conversed with another human before for like eight years and mostly spent her time alone, creating her own imagination in the virtual world.

To see someone that is real right in front of her and the actions they made pretty much confused her at first.

"Is something wrong?" Mirajane asked worriedly but Rin managed to snap out of her trance and nervously reached her own hand as well.

"A-Ah, no... Nothing's wrong."

The feeling of touching someone else's hand became a new experience for her. It only confirmed that she was not alone in this world.

That there are many people like her outside.

A wish she thought would never come after finding herself in the true reality of her situation back at the ship is finally here in her eyes.

This place, this world... It's nothing like she'd ever seen before. She never believed of other worlds since hers was already destroyed a long time ago. Yet here she is, living and breathing in a world she didn't know with people like her.

The world where everything is real.

It's not an illusion anymore...

Finally letting go of her hand, Rin soon glanced around in her surroundings, seemingly calmed down as she tried examining the place she had her curiosity on.

"What is this place?" She asked mindfully.

"This is Fairy Tail... Our guild to be exact." As if the unfamiliar term quickly sunk inside her thoughts so she could only ask in confusion.

"Fairy... Tail?"

"Ah, yes... You know, the name of the guild here in Magnolia. Did you know it?" Mirajane asked. Her approach seems to catch on pretty quick to her confusion, seeing how she was able to notice it just by looking at her expression.

"U-Uh... I-I don't know..."

"Oh, then might you be a traveler from afar? We rarely had any guests that don't know our guild around Fiore so I assume that you're not from here." Mirajane deduced, placing a finger on her chin as she pondered about her.

"Fiore? What's that?"

"Umm... It's the name of the country here in Ishgar. You know, our continent?"

Despite all the brief explanations, Rin barely knew everything on this world. A very puzzled look occupied her face as she tried to sink in the new information. Aside from being overjoyed to see humans once more, she never expected to see herself without any extensive knowledge of the foreign world she is in.

At this point, she could only ask.

"S-Sorry, I don't know what this is about..." She answered honestly. A deep frown traced down to her lips as her uncertainty begun to build up.

On the other hand, Mirajane pondered deeply about the girl's situation.

"Hmm, maybe you lost your memories?"

―But Rin had a perfect recollection of her memories so she quickly reacted in defense.

"A-Ah, no... It's not like that! I just don't know where I am... I was just walking outside a forest and then..." She tried to recall her recent memories as hard as she could at a time when she was released from the simulation to the part where she was swallowed in a sea of light just a few hours after that.

And then, she came into this world without any sort of explanation. She even remembered her crashed ship in some forest and her last moments before passing out.

Juggling her memories slowly began to make her head hurt.

"A-Are you alright?!" Mirajane noticed her distress, fearing that her injuries might return.

"I-I'm alright... I just remembered something..." Rin reassured while clutching her head with one hand before letting go as soon as the pain subsided.

"As I thought, you're still recovering. I think you should give yourself a little bit more time to rest. When Natsu brought you here, your body was in a really bad shape. I had to put a lot of effort to return you back to normal. I thought it was a disease but it was just a very strong fatigue..." Mirajane sighed, giving another worried look as she placed both her hands on her waist.

"Natsu?" Rin asked the unfamiliar name.

"Ah, he's the one who found you and brought you here... Apparently, he's out at the moment so you'll have to wait around a little while longer if you want to see him."

"I see... Does that mean... there are others around?" She asked curiously. Mirajane drew a rather quizzical look.

"I don't know what you mean about others but there are a lot of people here in this town. If you want, I could give you a tour around town just in case you want to go outside." She suggested but Rin gave a wave of denial in response.

"It's alright... I think I can handle on my own."

"Oh, alright."

Rin bowed in respect as she watched the bar waitress walk to the back of the counter to prepare something. She then turned her attention towards the huge doors at the other side of the hall. Leaving the bar counter, Rin proceeded towards it. Her silent footsteps remained unheard as she looked back at the bar counter to see any sign of the barmaid.

Confirming her lack of presence, she proceeded to slowly open the guild doors leading outside. The light surrounded her vision as she finally took her first step to the outside world.

* * *

...A scenery she portrayed as beautiful.

No words could describe her astonishment of the sight before her as she looked over to the peaceful town called Magnolia. She never imagined of such a place back in her simulated world. The towering buildings that line up with each other captivated her and the long stretch of the stone-built roads caught her attention.

Not only that, a couple of bystanders walked past by her as they walked to their different places to start their morning. The cluttering sound of their footwear filled the serene atmosphere and the continued chirping of the birds gave a sweet feeling in the start of the day.

It's something she didn't expect to see in her own morning sessions.

And now... right before her very eyes, Rin could only feel joy and astonishment as a result.

Her bare feet touched the cold ground but it didn't concern her much. The bright rays of the sun from above made her shield her eyes for a moment before finally gazing back to the already busy town. Warmth spread through her body as she bathes continuously within it.

A lot of people just like her wandered in every direction like a sea of crowds―some others are small children running around the busy town, playing with their fellow friends.

A sight that she closely gazed in amazement as if it was the most wonderful thing she ever saw in her whole life. Their joyful atmosphere and their cheerful smiles captivated her. She longed for all these kinds of moments in her wishes.

She's been living with her own loneliness for such a long time. And to see herself being surrounded with so many things that define happiness and joy in the company of others simply made her happy.

Of course, she didn't stop there.

Rin slowly dragged her feet further towards the street to take a closer look at the magnificent town before her. Even the distant mountains over the horizon are just as fascinating as the town itself. A couple of curious-looking shops and buildings caught her attention that she almost completely forgot about looking any further in front of her.

"MOVE IT!"

A warning shout soon caught her attention along with a rumbling sound towards the ground as Rin looked to her right, spotting a horse carriage ridden by a man carrying some goods behind it.

It was then she realized what the man was shouting at her meant. She was standing in the middle of its path which caused her to panic as she quickly stumbled herself forward to avoid the moving carriage.

It almost hit her in the process if not for her adrenaline kicking up almost immediately towards the impending danger.

Miraculously, she escaped just in time as soon as the cart rode past her. She could hear the driver's faint complaints until it faded into the distance. But that isn't her matter right now as she kept stumbling forward after taking such a risk and accidentally bumped into another person.

"S-Sorry!" Rin immediately pulled back once more, getting as much distance as she can from the people she bumped into and also to the presence of other people near her.

However, she failed to look from her back and once again―bumping into another person again.

"Hey, watch it!"

"I-I'm sorry!" She frantically apologized as she distanced herself from the person.

Unfortunately, she never realized that she was now pushed further to the streets where a lot of people walked in different directions on her surroundings. Rin immediately felt lost at the sea of people as she could see them going into pairs or even in groups that made it hard for her to find her way back.

Panic immediately overshadowed her expression as she tried to walk her way through the thick crowd in hopes of going back to the guild but it only caused her to get lost even further deep to the town's busy streets.

As a result, she could only make for a sprint to force her way out of the confusion. A couple of bystanders gazed at her fleeting figure as she ran in bare feet alone. Even some just begun to wonder in curiosity due to her unfamiliar face.

On the other hand, Rin blindly pressed on further towards the town as she kept bumping into people in which she quickly apologized afterward.

She didn't know what to do.

Not only she was lost on her way back to the guild, she was also having a hard time finding a place to lead her presence away from prying eyes.

As much as she wanted to explore, she couldn't stand the sight of other people looking at her in curiosity.

"Oh, hello there... Are you lost or something?"

"I-Iya, I'm not lost! S-Sorry for bothering you!" Rin's voice quivered and her speech was speeding fast to avoid many conversations as possible. She didn't make contact with the person and continued running away without looking.

Seriously, this is really making her hard to think straight.

Being overwhelmed with a lot of people in such a busy place stressed her out a bit as she ran past them without looking back.

...

After blindly walking past through random people around the street, Rin finally made a stop to rest herself in a nearby tree located at the center of the town. The place was covered with a grassy slope as a large tree is seen planted at the center of it, providing a shade for any person who happened to be around the area.

She was the first one to take refuge as she breathed a huge sigh of relief before leaning towards it. She rested her back before sliding herself down to sit in exhaustion.

For the first time ever, she calmed down.

Multiple thoughts occupied her head.

 _'I'm not dreaming, aren't I?'_

She confirmed her question inwardly, recalling the moments that she was able to meet a lot of people. This is no doubt a real thing. The sensations she felt after waking up into this world brought her joy and even her interactions with them despite being short and accidental all proved that the people here in this world are very true.

A warm smile traced back to her lips as she wistfully looked above where the countless leaves and branches shielded her figure from the bright light.

"I'm... not alone."

That she could finally say to herself. Years of spending her time in her virtual world questioned her own existence. The future that she longingly pursued for years has finally come. It was not easy to endure the seemingly irreplaceable loneliness. The suffering that she had been going through all this time almost caused her to give up but now, she finally found it...

...A future that she kept on believing.

A new day where she would find her happiness along with these wonderful things.

―With this wonderful world.

She looked turned her gaze towards the tall tree behind her and stood beside it. She lifted her hand to touch it and felt it for the first time in her own true self. The rugged surface of its trunk was processed inside her mind.

A familiar memory resurfaced inside her mind as her lips curved downward, forming a smile.

"I missed this feeling."

The sensations were similar but this one felt really natural for her and that she now finds herself unable to control it anymore. The tablet was already long gone and she already no longer has any power to draw anything for her own creation.

Truth be told, she missed herself playing around her own world but she was more content to live here in this world without having any help anymore.

"Ah, I need to return to the guild soon."

Her mouth opened just as the realization strikes her. She rested in the shade for a few minutes and eventually regained her composure while at it. She still has to meet the person who brought her here. Mirajane might be worried for her since she took off without telling her so.

She should've taken her advice before going outside.

All this tiring walk would've been avoided if she had someone who was familiar with the town right by her side.

"From what I remember, the guild used to be this tall..."

She started her pace, leaving the small park while keeping her head slightly pointing upwards. Her face adopting a pondering look, recalling the size of the guild inside her head before picturing it in her vision.

The town's streets are still littered with people as the day begins to start. The sun was already up from the mountains and the activities became more prominent than ever.

Rin steeled herself as she looked at the crowd's sheer number. Her anxiety returned.

It was more populated than ever. Even for a town like this, it looked like a major city by comparison of its number of people. Businesses started early to attract their daily customers. Noises filled the air around Magnolia as the lively cheers of the people took place.

Rin delivered a huge breath, preparing herself once more. She was so preoccupied with getting a quiet place as possible that she didn't even have the time to glance at the town's bustling streets.

She stood solely on her feet like a child waiting to face her challenge on her own. Her expression, now turned into a determined one mirrors the same decision as her heart that set to face her agitation once and for all.

"Here goes..."

Imparting those words to the air, Rin stepped within the crowd.

...

The sound of footsteps filled her ears along with the unclear conversations from other people. She meekly kept her figure as unnoticed as it is, seeing both of her feet kept locked as she strode off past strangers.

It was more like an avoidance of contact from other people. Rin was obviously cautious of herself around them since she never once spoke to any of them except Mirajane. Basically, it's just a matter of trust since she had no one to talk to in this town.

The anxiety she felt was kept in place as she tried to glance for the tall building around her sights.

Some of the structures often shadow the other buildings behind them which make it hard for the brunette to locate the exact building that she once came into.

At this point, she would have to ask someone for directions.

It's not like she was scared of doing so but rather the unease she would always have when approaching other people. Years of living alone made her so shy that even a small movement of a person's arm might get her alerted in the process―although it never occurred to Mirajane when they first talked.

Rin mentally sighed.

She kept her decision to press forward instead of asking for help. She was determined to find it on her own as this would be one of her experiences of getting used to this world without someone's help.

A few more minutes of trudging along the streets, Rin encountered a lot of places around town such as the river that separates the town into two parts. Several stone bridges were built to connect them and small boats mounted by people, mostly fishermen, rowed below along the stream.

A couple of conjoined buildings caught her eyes; most of them looking like residential ones due to the number of people seen on the windows.

The streets don't contain a lot of people. In fact, only a few of them can be seen wandering around despite the height of the morning. Rin walked along the path as she could hear several people at their open doors, chatting with each other to pass time.

 **BANG***

A loud sound of a door banging open, caught her attention as Rin stared at the small commotion a few meters in front of her. A woman probably at the same age as her ran outside, seemingly in a hurry. The most distinctive feature she could see from the woman was her blonde hair fluttering behind her back.

A frantic yell can be heard from her as she tried for a sprint.

"Oh, crap! I'm so late!"

"Oooiii! No running in the apartment!"

"Sorry, Ms. Landlady!"

Another woman emerged from the unbolted door. This time, it was a middle-aged woman whose face glared straight at the fleeing woman.

"Ah! I'm so late! I need to get to Fairy Tail fast!" The blonde woman screamed unto herself as she ran but it also caught Rin's attention at the mention of the guild's name.

"W-Wait!" Her words came unheard as the woman continued her fast pace towards the other side. Rin prompted to sprint as well to not lose sight of the fleeing woman.

She gave chase, putting another effort to her feet as she tried to catch up with the girl in front of her.

Just as she was about to call out to her once again, the woman took a turn to the left, leaving her field of vision for a moment as she disappeared through the block of buildings. Rin followed and turned as well, spotting the girl once again making her way through the thick crowd.

"W-Wait a minute!"

Rin couldn't repress a sigh from her lips as she tried to give chase towards the woman once again.

She tracked the woman as fast as she could to not lose sight of her but at her current strength, she doesn't have the stamina to keep her pace for too long. Eventually, the woman she was chasing, kept running as if she wasn't tired at all.

Sweat was already forming at the side of her head as her body finally gave in from exhaustion. She made a stop in the middle of the crowd, giving off heavy pants as she puts her hands on her knees for support.

Her body is still weak despite being fully recovered from atrophy. It's just it isn't used to such long and exhausting practices such as this one.

She tried to lift her head back on the streets but the girl was already gone, probably losing her sights after taking a few moments to catch her breath.

Since she followed the girl, the location of the guild doesn't seem that far away anymore. The number of people increased once again and she settled herself just at the side to avoid disturbing other people.

She stood on a huge lamp post with a small shade to cover her from the sun. Reassessing her current position is quite hard since the towering structure around her doesn't give her that much information about the town's surroundings.

Moreover, she doesn't have any reminder of the places she came across by, including this town.

Another sigh was released. This time, it showed her depression and tiredness of her situation.

"Haaaaa... I lost her..." She spoke to herself with a tired look.

Saving her stamina, she now began to look over to the road once again, examining every possible turn where the blonde girl had disappeared into.

She's not that far away now.

As soon as she was ready, Rin heads out to the crowd once more, setting her sights over the crowd. The streets were literally filled with a lot of people despite the day being just started. It almost looked like the town has a lot of interesting things and places that gathered this so many people.

Rin soon spotted a shade of blonde hair in one of the crowd as she found the girl she was pursuing. It made another turn to the left, prompting her to follow as she sneakily went past the crowd.

She turned to the same direction which soon caused her stop in the process.

"There it is!"

The common sight of the guild's structure captured her eyes as she spotted in the distance. Relief washed over her after finding her way back.

The blonde girl was already far away from being chased at but Rin simply ignored her and slowly walked her way towards it. Just how many mini-heart attacks she had after that whole ordeal outside of town?

She might need to think twice before going into town again.

...

A few minutes passed and she finally reached the gates of the guild. This was her first time looking at the exterior of the building itself since she was preoccupied with the outside world earlier.

A large banner containing some sort of symbol caught her attention as she lifted her head above to gaze upon it in wonder.

"Fairy Tail, huh..." She read the words aloud beside the symbol before landing her eyes back to the gates once more.

She pushed the iron bars open and quietly walked her way towards the guild doors when it suddenly burst open in front of her.

The doors made a loud bang as a figure emerged from it, seemingly in a frantic hurry. Rin was left surprised at the figure running towards her though it seemed like he wasn't paying attention what was in front of him as his head turned towards a blue feline flying beside him.

"Aaaahhh! That Mira! Why did she allow her to wander on her own?!"

"Calm down, Natsu... I'm sure she's not that far away now."

"Eeeeh? How could I calm down?! She probably doesn't know about this place. She might be taken elsewhere."

"Well, that's true but―Natsu, in front of you!"

That's when the blue feline stopped which caused his companion to trip on his feet and faceplant himself down on the ground. A hard and painful thud resounded as soon as boy stopped in his tracks.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR HAPPY?!―Huh?" The man also stopped after noticing what made the blue Exceed stop as well as he turned his eyes in front and saw the girl standing in front of them.

Rin remembered the part of her memory as soon as she noticed the boy's pink hair that made her shook in surprise.

Time seemed to stop before them as the two figures gazed at each other. Their mouths rendered silent and the clear surprised look on their faces entered each other's visions.

For the first time, their fates finally intertwined with each other.

* * *

 **A/N: And stop. Here's the second chapter for you guys. Sorry for the long update since I've not been entirely focused on Fairy Tail that much anymore. It's not that I'm dropping this, it's more like I'm losing motivation over time but I got backups from other animes that set me up back on track so don't worry about that.**

 **Anyways, I'm off for a short vacation to relieve all that stress. What are your thoughts about this chapter? Let me know in the reviews. ^^**

 **See you guys in the next chapter.**

 **\- The wiErDos send their regards...**


End file.
